


Wie der Sturm

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [16]
Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Deutsch | German, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Unschlüssig stand er vor seiner Koje. Er wollte schlafen. Die Knochen fühlten sich schwer an, die Muskeln bleiern. Er sollte den Alten fragen gehen. Dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen, bevor es ein noch größeres wurde.





	Wie der Sturm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Schlaf. Das brauchte Friedrich jetzt. Der Sturm wütete seit Tagen ununterbrochen, zerrte allen an den Nerven und ließ die Kräfte schwinden.

Erst heute hatte Friedrich mit dem Ingenieursschüler und ein paar anderen einen Kolben am Backborddiesel austauschen müssen. Der Alte hatte kaum genug Tauchzeit gegeben, dass sie den kaputten herausfischen konnten, geschweige denn, einen neuen einzusetzen. Mit dem verkeilten Kolben war Friedrich dann wieder zur Back gewandert, um ihn dort noch während des Auftauchens zu begutachten. Leider hatte er den Kolben vollständig auseinandernehmen müssen, was zur Folge gehabt hatte, dass jeder, der in der O-Messe vorbeikam, die Einzelteile festhalten durfte, ob er wollte, konnte oder auch nicht. Sogar der Alte hatte ein paar Sachen in die Hand genommen, obwohl er sich normalerweise davor hütete, bei Friedrich zwischendrin rumzupfuschen. Kurz; die Reparatur war eine Qual gewesen. Und gleich danach war auch noch zu allem Unglück Friedrichs Fotokästchen aus dem Regal gefallen, dass sich die Fotographien über die gesamte O-Messe verteilt hatten und er auf Knien rutschend wieder alles hatte einsammeln dürfen.

Und dann war dem Alten die Laune gesunken. Zu dem Punkt, dass er mit Friedrich nicht mehr reden wollte. Wenn es ein schlechtes Zeichen bei ihm gab, dann war es genau das. Denn mit Friedrich sprach er immer, wenn nicht verbal, dann mit seinen Blicken und seinem Körper. Aber jetzt war da nichts außer düsterem Grübeln und eine seltsame Wut, die der Leitende nicht verstand. Womit hatte er sich denn diese Wut verdient? Ihm fiel beim besten Willen kein Grund dafür ein.

Mit einem schnellen Seitengriff stützte sich Friedrich ab und schmierte unabsichtlich ein wenig Öl an die metallene Wand. Er wischte es genervt weg. Was musste der Kahn auch in genau dem Moment nach der anderen Seite rollen, wenn er durch das Schott wollte? Den kurzen Gang zu seiner Koje schwankte er mit den Bewegungen mit, glich sie mit lockeren Knien aus. Warum war der Alte sauer auf ihn? Es gab doch keinen Grund! Oder doch? Unschlüssig stand er vor seiner Koje. Er wollte schlafen. Die Knochen fühlten sich schwer an, die Muskeln bleiern. Er sollte den Alten fragen gehen. Dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen, bevor es ein noch größeres wurde. Und wenn der Alte sich nicht selbst dazu aufraffte, dann musste er das eben machen.

Friedrich wischte sich mit seinem Lappen ein letztes Mal gewissenhaft über die Hände bevor er sich zur Koje des Kommandanten hinüberschwang. Dieser saß an seiner kleinen Back und brütete. Nicht über dem Kriegstagebuch, nein. Mit zusammengezogenen buschigen Augenbrauen verfinsterte er seine Augen, dass diese kaum mehr zu sehen waren und starrte über die vor dem Gesicht gefalteten Hände geradeaus.

Keiner war sonst zu sehen, fiel Friedrich auf. Nicht einmal der Funker war da. Der Alte musste ihn weggeschickt haben, um wenigstens für kurze Zeit mehr Ruhe zu haben. Alles andere schnarchte selig in den Kojen oder war mit der Wache auf der Brücke.

„Herr Kaleun?“, fragte Friedrich vorsichtig. Ein kurzes Zucken im Unterkiefer war die einzige Reaktion. „Ich wollte fragen, was… was ich falsch gemacht hab.“

Jetzt hob der Alte langsam den Kopf und die Schatten wichen ein wenig. Sein Blick brannte in kochender Wut und etwas, das Friedrich für einen Moment als Schmerz zu erkennen glaubte. Aber warum Schmerz? Friedrich hatte ihn doch mit keinem Wort verletzt? Oder gab es etwa Meldung von Toten? Ingrid, dachte er sich einen Moment sorgenvoll, aber schob den Gedanken vehement wieder zur Seite.

Langsam stand der Kommandant auf. Eine Hand kam an der Seite hoch, packte Friedrich im Nacken und sie sahen sich stumm an. Dann zog er ihn weiter nach vorn und presste ihre Lippen zu einem harten Kuss zusammen. Friedrichs Knie wurden weicher als er es sich eingestehen mochte. Es passierte nicht oft, dass Heinrich so schroff war, aber wenn es so war, dann fügte sich Friedrich willig. Oh, wie er es liebte, Heinrichs Kraft gegen seine Lippen zu spüren, Heinrich mit all seinem Denken, Fühlen und Sein! Fast hätte er leise gekeucht. Heinrichs Zunge war fordernd, die Zähne versenkten sich in den Lippen, am Hals und alles, was sie erreichen konnten. Mit einem viel zu lauten Rumpeln wurde Friedrich gegen die gegenüberliegende Sperrholzwand gepresst. Den Schmerz, der durch seinen Rücken schoss, ignorierte er, um den Kuss aggressiv zu erwidern. Diesmal konnte er das Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, als Heinrich mit einem Knurren antwortete und sich gegen ihn presste. Die Erektion war selbst durch die mehreren Lagen Stoff deutlich zu spüren und er wollte danach greifen, aber der Alte packte ihn am Handgelenk und drückte ihn fest an die Wand zurück.

Und dann rollte das Boot nach der anderen Seite, sie verloren das Gleichgewicht, der Alte knallte mit dem Hinterteil gegen seine Back, kippte hintenüber und schlitterte auf seine Koje, Friedrich auf ihm drauf, die Hände schützend über den Kopf des anderen haltend. Aber der Alte ließ sich nicht stören. Mit einem weiteren Knurren krallte er sich an Friedrichs Hüfte und drehte sich, dass er seinen Leitenden auf die Koje werfen konnte. Friedrich stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus und krallte sich ebenfalls an den Alten, der sich jetzt breitbeinig über ihn stemmte, um in seinem Spint nach dem kleinen Ölfläschchen zu wühlen, das Friedrich ihm einmal geschenkt hatte. Das Boot schlingerte so stark, dass Friedrich einen Moment Sorge hatte, dass ihr Vorhaben nicht funktionieren könnte, aber da drückte Heinrich ihm die Beine zur Seite, sodass Friedrich sich zwischen die Sperrholzwand und die zusammengeklappte Back klemmen konnte. Und da waren wieder die Lippen auf seinen, der Kuss heiß und hart wie zuvor. Ein Zerren an seinem Hemd ließ Friedrich nach unten schauen. Heinrich hatte ihm das Hemd aus der Hose gezogen und riss es nun in einem Schwung auf. „Die Knöpfe!“, protestierte Friedrich und sah mehreren davon hinterher, wie sie durch den Raum flogen.

„Sammel sie später auf!“, zischte Heinrich und fuhr mit fahrigen, zittrigen Händen über die freigelegte Haut. Friedrich konnte die unverhohlene Lust in den blauen Augen sehen und presste sich willig gegen die massierenden Hände. Heinrich lehnte sich hinunter, verteilte kleine Küsse und Bisse auf Brust und Bauch, immer weiter nach unten, bis er am Hosenbund angekommen war. Schnell öffnete er die Hose, zog sie mitsamt der Unterhose von einem Bein und krallte sich an der Back fest, als in diesem Moment das Boot nach unten stampfte. Friedrich unter ihm atmete schwer, stemmte sich wieder gegen das Holz und zog Heinrich zu sich zurück. Der Alte ließ es geschehen, während seine Finger nach dem Fläschchen tasteten. Aber er konnte es nicht finden. Nach einem Augenblick löste er sich schließlich wieder von seinem Leitenden, um mit den Augen danach zu suchen. Tatsächlich fand er es, allerdings den Gang in Richtung O-Messe entlangrutschend. Fluchend stemmte sich der Alte hoch und stieg hinterher, während Friedrich ihm fragend hinterhersah.

Er musste fast lachen, als Heinrich mit dem korkumhüllten Fläschchen in der Hand gegen die Vorlastigkeit ankämpfte, um wieder zu ihm zurückzukommen und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Keine Minute später lag Heinrich wieder auf ihm, die Lippen auf seinen, die Hände an ihm, in ihm und Friedrich schloss die Augen. Der Alte war nicht gerade sanft, Friedrich konnte die Ungeduld spüren und das Schlingern machte es auch nicht gerade besser, aber das störte sie nicht. Es zählte für Friedrich nur die Finger in ihm, die ihn ungeduldig weiteten, die Erektion, die sich durch die Stoffhose an sein Bein presste, die Hand, die ihm über Bauch und Hüfte streichelte und der heiße Mund, der bestimmt schon mehr rote Flecken an seinen Hals und seine Schultern gebissen hatte als gut für sie beide war. Es wäre ja nicht in ihrem Sinne, wenn jemand von ihrem… Verhältnis Wind bekam. Aber das war im Moment auch nicht wichtig.

„Heinrich!“, seufzte der Leitende. Augenblicklich verschwanden die Finger aus ihm und wurden durch Heinrichs Schwanz ersetzt, der sich mit einer einzigen Bewegung so weit wie möglich in ihn hineinschob. Beide stöhnten leise auf und Heinrich nahm ohne zu zögern einen schnellen harten Rhythmus auf, der Friedrich noch mehr Geräusche entlockte.

Wieder knabberte der Alte an seiner Schulter, seiner Brust, vergrub eine Hand in Friedrichs schwarzes Haar, krallte sich dort fest, wie die andere Hand es an seiner Hüfte tat. Nur sich selbst ließ der Alte nicht anfassen, schlug immer wieder die Hände des anderen weg, bis der sich ergab und sie über seinen Kopf für mehr Halt gegen die Wand stützte. Ein paar Minuten keuchten sie sich einfach nur stumm gegenseitig an, verloren in der wallenden Hitze und der Bewegung, bis Heinrich seine Wange an Friedrichs presste.

„Du gehörst mir!“

Friedrich dachte für einen Moment, sich verhört zu haben, aber da kam es wieder, zusammen mit einem besonders heftigen Stoß, der ihn kehlig aufstöhnen ließ.

„Du gehörst mir, niemand anderem, klar?!“, flüsterte Heinrich in sein Ohr mit einer verzweifelten Unsicherheit im Unterton, die Friedrich von ihm nicht kannte. Da war also der Hund begraben.

Es ging um Ingrid. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen seit Friedrich endlich seine Braut geheiratet hatte und hatten seitdem auch nicht mehr die Koje geteilt. Warum es Heinrich jetzt auf einmal wieder in den Sinn gekommen war? Das Fotokästchen, fiel Friedrich da ein. Es war ihm ja heruntergefallen und der Alte musste ein paar der Bilder gesehen haben.

Wie eifersüchtig Heinrich auf einmal war! Wie besitzergreifend er auf ihm lag und ihn bei stärkstem Seegang vögelte als gäbe es kein morgen und dass es sie beide regelmäßig fast auseinanderriss. Sie sollten, nein, sie mussten miteinander darüber sprechen. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt war die Lust dran, die sich in Friedrichs Unterleib immer mehr zusammenballte, dass er die Anspannung spüren konnte.

„Heinrich!“, flüsterte er „Ich gehöre dir!“

Und fuhr dem Älteren sanft mit der Hand durchs Haar, diese Worte wie ein Mantra wiederholend. Fast wäre ihm das leise Schluchzen entgangen, aber es war da. Entsetzt nahm er Heinrichs Gesicht in die Hände und hob es an, um seinem Freund in die Augen sehen zu können. Heinrich ließ es geschehen, ließ ihn die feuchten Augen sehen und da konnte Friedrich nicht anders, als ihn sanft, ganz, ganz sanft und liebevoll zu küssen. Er liebte ihn doch, warum weinte Heinrich?

Mit einem erstickten Geräusch stieß Heinrich stärker in ihn hinein, verlor den Rhythmus und Friedrich fühlte die flüssige Hitze, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, als er kam. Friedrich hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, ignorierte seine eigene pochende Erektion für den Moment, um einfach nur Heinrich halten zu können, ihm ins Haar küssen zu können und sagen zu können, dass alles gut war.

Nach einer Weile bewegte sich der Alte wieder, setzte sich auf, zog sich langsam aus Friedrich bis ihn eine ruckartige Bewegung es Bootes nach hinten warf. Friedrich musste leise auflachen, obwohl er augenblicklich das Gefühl von Heinrich in ihm vermisste. Der Ältere arbeitete sich gegen das Boot wieder über ihn, küsste ihn sanft und schloss seine Finger um Friedrichs Erektion, der ihn dankbar anstöhnte und sich ihm entgegenwölbte. Es dauerte auch bei ihm nicht mehr lange, bis er sein letztes Aufstöhnen in Heinrichs Halsbeuge erstickte und in seine sichere Hand kam. Schwer atmend lehnten sie schließlich ihre Stirnen aneinander, sahen sich in die Augen, hielten sich aneinander fest, bis Friedrichs Beine vor Anstrengung, sie beide in der Koje zu halten, zu zittern begangen und es langsam kalt wurde.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt, Bärchen?“, fragte Friedrich leise und spürte Freude in sich hochkochen, als er Heinrichs Lächeln über den Kosenamen sah. Leider verschwand es schnell wieder.

„Du bist jetzt verheiratet.“, stellte Heinrich nach einer kurzen Pause fest. Und plötzlich war da Schuld in seinen Augen, als hätte er etwas getan, was er nicht sollte. Friedrich legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen, dass er nicht weitersprach.

„Das ist egal, Heinrich. Wir sind was wir immer waren. Da ändert Ingrid nichts dran. Da wird auch deine Frau nichts dran ändern, solltest du jemals eine haben. Verstehst du?“, sagte er ernst, fast streng, aber mit der gesamten Liebe in seiner Stimme, die er für diesen Mann empfand.

Und die Liebe, die ihm als Antwort aus Heinrichs Augen entgegenkam, ließ sein Herz anschwellen. Der Alte zog ihn in einen langsamen, liebevollen, fast unschuldigen Kuss.


End file.
